


Six Villains

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Cute Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Hm?'' Curiosity formed in Gentleman Ghost's invisible eyes after he glanced back. The Justice Society of America members pursued six other villains. Enemies with bags of cash.





	Six Villains

I never created DC characters.

''Hm?'' Curiosity formed in Gentleman Ghost's invisible eyes after he glanced back. The Justice Society of America members pursued six other villains. Enemies with bags of cash. Various valuables. Gentleman Ghost turned to the bracelets around his arm. He vaguely remembered approaching a woman and bowing near her earlier.

The woman's eyes bulged before she dropped every bracelet and ran.

Gentleman Ghost never liked the thought of causing his face to materialize. Not when it decayed.

Gentleman Ghost considered aiding the other villains before they attacked the Justice Society of America. They were going to be fine. He turned to his bracelets again. Gentleman Ghost was going to be fine.

THE END


End file.
